Fang's Flock
by WhatEven6
Summary: Ever since Fang sent out the call for muntants, only two have responded. When Fang met up with them, one of them hid something from him. Now, the two are on a seprate mission: Get Fang back to Max. Will their plan work? Or will Fang keep away from Max?


_New story! Post fang. Some spoilers for Fang. _

* * *

**PREFACE- The letters**

Fang sat in McDonald's slurping down an extra large coke, and checking his blog on his new computer. For the last three weeks, no one had responded to him and his Mutant Call. Then he remembered his old account. That's where he had posted that notice! He logged in to the other one quickly. Fang had over a hundred comments but no one had thought to send him a message. Frowning slightly, he clicked the messages icon. With a blink of surprise Fang realized a message that had been received three weeks ago.

* * *

Dear Fang,

My name is Luna. I am fifteen years old and I want to join you. I am a vampire-bat recombinant. I can travel with others if necessary. Tell me where to meet you and I'll be there.

Luna

* * *

Fang scanned the message on his blog messages with care. First one to get smart, and send a message. He smiled slightly and typed a response.

Dear Luna

Yo, love the name. Vampire-bat? Sweet.

Few questions though: 1): Can you fly? 2): Can you fight? Y'know what? Just meet me at the northern point at Lake Mead in twenty hours. And sorry about the delay, I forgot about this account.

Fang

Fang smiled as he hit sent and noticed another message icon. Another response from three weeks ago. Fang scolded himself for being such a forgetful idiot.

* * *

Fang,

'Ssup? The name's Phoenix and I rule the skies. Just kidding, man. You do. But, seriously, I am an avian hybrid too. But with an exception. I can make myself catch on fire, and heat up _any_ situation. That's why I'm called Phoenix. I love to fight and have the stamina of, like, eight elephants. I can fly for up to thirty hours straight, and don't really mind traveling with others. Especially chicks. (Ha-ha) Anyway, tell me where to be and I will be there.

Phoenix

* * *

Fang gave a tiny grin and clicked the response button. He drummed the table with his finger tips for a second, debating on what to type. Then he tapped away at the keys.

Phoenix,

I forgot about this account so I wasn't able to respond and meet me at the northern side of Lake Mead in twenty hours. See you there.

Fang

Satisfied, he shut his laptop and put it in his back pack, preparing to leave for a six hour flight to Lake Mead.

* * *

NINETEEN HOURS LATER

Fang sat quietly on the edge of the cliff and watched the skies. He had flown with the hawks when he got there, and learned a few techniques in the process. But three hours later, he landed, exhausted from nine hours of exercise. So, he had napped for six hours, then found some rats, barbequed them and sat in silence. Just waiting. Now, he had at least half an hour before anyone showed up, so he might as well think.

Fang thought about his old life. Max, mostly.

Max kissing him on the beach, Max flying next to him, her eyes softening, her laugh, her smile, her wings, her body, and her voice. That was all he wanted, just Max. But he couldn't have it. Not for another twenty years.

He gritted his teeth. Twenty years? What had possessed him to write that?

Suddenly, two figures streaking from opposite sides of the sky, raced in towards him. With a thud, a feminine figure landed. She was pretty, Fang thought, but a little too bat-like. Her ears were pointed and were higher than necessary and very large, and her nose was upturned and pointed like a leaf, but thankfully, it was small. Her eyes were an amazing shade of red. Crimson. She had dark brown hair that was tipped in red and black. It reached the back of her waist.

But what caught his attention the most were her black leathery wings. Thick and muscled were the top like longer arms and a hand like extension from the extra arms. Then flaring out from the limbs were sails; veins showed through.

Her lips parted in a smile. Fang caught a glimpse of razor tipped fangs. Ironically.

"Luna, I'm guessing." He murmured.

"Then you would be right." Her voice was marred slightly by her fangs, but she had a melodic voice.

Shooting in like a falling star, Phoenix, Fang guessed, landed. He had sandy blonde hair that hung in his eyes, and his eyes were shot with gold and hazel.

"Yo. You Fang?" He called, striding over. Fang nodded.

Phoenix smirked. "Who's this," He faltered for a moment gazing at her rodent-like face with a looke of surprise, "lovely specimen?" He cleared his throat, and looked away from her glowing, crimson eyes, which were filled with disgust.

Luna's eyes narrowed as she hissed. "Luna, and never call me _lovely_."

"Sweet. I'll just call you Luna. 'Kay?" Luna rolled her eyes, but seemed to adopt the hot-headed teen as a companion.

Fang spoke, "Are you guys okay each other," When they nodded, Luna smiled wryly. Fang met her eyes again and suppressing a shudder he smiled back.

Spreading his now fifteen foot wingspan, while the others copied, Fang studied Phoenix's wings, which were white outlined and tipped in blood red, orange and yellow. Colors of the fire. Luna's sails pulsed in time with her heart, and Fang's were silent as he jumped into the moonlit air.

* * *

_I like this story better than Twenty Years to Late I think. Maybe I should make this the entrance book. I'll write a series out of it!_

_ Review!_


End file.
